An Unlikely Alliance
An Unlikely Alliance is the 9th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Atop the Flappy Stingray, Wake kept vigil over the town as he waited for any sign of Viktor. Suddenly, out of the darkness of the night rolled a carriage. It came to a stop, and from within emerged Captain Meed and Harros Pibbs, followed by three cloaked figures. Wake followed them into the tavern where everyone else was waiting. Meed introduced his guests as Captain Ave Lo Eshtali and her cohorts, Arundhati and Troy Hultch of the navy. It seemed they too had a vested interest in tracking down this Viktor, who had turned traitor and killed Ave Lo’s brother some time ago. They agreed to accompany our heroes on an expedition to the southern island, where they learned Viktor was hiding, and to overlook the pirate activity on the island in exchange for one thing: Captain Meed and his crew had to leave Jahal Cove. Given little say in the matter, Ezra, Wake, and Eloy set about selecting three other members to join the expedition. Zia’ka made an obvious choice having come from the southern island herself, and Skrung reluctantly agreed to come along as well. The third volunteer came as a surprise, however, as a familiar dwarf made his formal introductions. Gulfur, the gambler, had waited in the wings for another chance to get acquainted and boasted that he had been to the southern island many times, bargaining his way into the expedition. The next morning, the party gathered at the docks. Most boarded their rowboats as Wake plunged into the water for a long awaited swim in his briny home. Taking on his true form, he was easily able to keep up with the rowboats. However, Wake was not alone in the water as a giant, abyssal bloater fish plucked Ezra from the boat, pulling him to the depths. Ezra hurriedly cut himself free as Wake grabbed him and pulled him back to the surface. The party made a mad dash toward the southern island as the massive, marine monster pursued them. Losing both of their boats to the beast and almost losing the heavily armored hulk, Troy, to the seas. The party ultimately evaded their hunter and found themselves on the shores of the southern isle, but celebrations were short as Skrung came across an enemy to his kind, a red cap carrying the body of a goblin soldier. The feral creature was dispatched with one well-placed shot from Ezra’s crossbow, but the encounter raised more questions than answers. Appearances * Arundhati * Ave Lo Eshtali * Eloy * Ezra * Gimmi Brothers * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Harros Pibbs * Jacob Meed Self * Mary Pibbs * Mr. Rattles * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Timothy * Troy Hultch * Wake * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}